creepypastafandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Ernias Gill Claire
Erneas Gill Claire(Erneas the puppeteer): Puppet master Erneas parasitic puppet carrier. His voice became extremely dark and he tried to be happy again, but his sister's death and his own death still frightened him. He always tries to tell funny jokes, but it's often derisive. He was wearing a black hoodie with bandages around his neck and mouth from the decay of a knife wound. He always likes to wear his old jeans. Even though they are stained with blood, he loves his sister and his work，He was seventeen years old and died a week before his birthday. His last birthday was spent in the cemetery, accompanied by his sister's body, which he did not know where to throw. When he crawled out of the ground in a panic, he swore he'd come after the bastards who killed his sister. Appear: He likes to carry his beautiful carving knife and dagger with him, which explains why he is rarely bullied and often alienated by his neighbors'children his age. He has beautiful brown-red hair up to his shoulders because he has no money to cut his hair. He preferred to do his job in the house, because as soon as he got out of the room, everyone would be frightened by the shark-like fangs in his mouth, except his sister Angelina He also likes all kinds of hoodies and jeans and black canvas shoes, which makes him look very cool, he has the same beautiful light green eyes as his mother Personality: Erneas doesn't like to communicate very much, but he likes to tell funny jokes, although in many cases they sound more like sarcasm. Unlike when he was alive, Erneas was no longer awake. He often didn't know what he was doing. Like a puppet, he was even crazy. When he mentioned death or Angelina, Erneas would laugh or roar uncontrollably. Will even kill the humans mentioned Ability: Ennis's mind was sometimes very flexible, but he preferred to take his beautiful dagger to melee rather than use his silk thread from the puppet to control others. In a dangerous battle, Aeneas would try to get a part of a man's body like a drop of blood or a hair or even a finger, so that Aeneas could use the puppet around him to control his opponent indirectly. But the attitude towards Slenderman has always been neutral, all Ernias needs is a place for him and his puppet to stay. He never liked to cooperate and communicate, so he was always teased too much by Jeff Extra: For Enias, his greatest wish was to resurrect Angelina like himself, even though he could only feed and replenish his strength by preying on the raw meat of humans. He was afraid of the sun and the rain of the night, which always reminded him. How his sister was lying in a pool of blood and could not stand up. He always cried like a dog in the water at those times. Ennis liked to be called crazy or evil, which made him feel more excited than ever. He hated all kinds of vegetables, but he loved beans and potatoes. At Christmas, Ennis always lay in bed and prayed for his sister. Even though he's not here, he's qualified